


A Strange Scenario

by chaosfay



Series: Playing in Reellifejaneway's World [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Drugs, Elfroot, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intoxication, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, edibles, special brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: Sometimes you really ought to ask what you're eating...





	A Strange Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Writing in reellifejaneway's AU; she lets me play in a pocket of it.
> 
> Delylah is my OC, this is a modern AU with her in it. Arida belongs to reellifejaneway. For clarification, Del DID know she was eating special brownies. She just didn't know HOW special. Reilyn is my OC as well.
> 
> This will make zero sense to anyone who has no idea what this AU is about, but that's okay.
> 
> I was also very intoxicated when I wrote this. I may or may not have met the prompt requirements... Prompt: Write a scene between two of your favorite characters using a strange scenario you've actually been in.

Delylah couldn’t move.  Her body felt as though it were made of wet noodles instead of bones and muscle.  The only thing keeping her from floating in random thoughts was her desperate need to use the toilet.  

“You know I can’t carry you, right?”  Arida stood near the end of the couch Delylah laid on.  “I’m sure I can find someone here to help you.”

“Your cousin needs her ass whooped.”  

“I did warn you eating those brownies was a bad idea.  She’s laughing her as off in the backyard.”

“Her ass is flat; there’s nothing left to come off.”  Del snorted at her own joke, and took several minutes trying to get her composure back in place.  “Can you at least help me stand?  Maybe guide me to the nearest toilet?  This is humiliating.”  

“If you fall I’m leaving you there.  Just so we’re clear.”  Arida couldn’t stop the grin from reaching her lips.  

“Fair.  Okay, and up.”  

“You haven’t moved.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re still sitting there.  The only thing moving is your mouth.”

“Why am I so thirsty?  I feel like i have wool in my mouth.  Was there wool in the brownie?”

“Need a hand?”  Iron Bull came round to Arida’s side, amusement clear on his face.

“Your fingers are the size of human dicks, did you know that?  It makes imagining what’s in your pants rather a challenge.  How do you not shove organs around when you fuck someone?”  Delylah looked up at him quizzically.  

“When you’re sober and capable of consent, I’ll show you how.”  He lift her from the couch with ease.  “Arida, is there some sort of remedy for what she ate?”

Arida was sitting the floor, laughing silently but for the random snort.  Tears ran down her face, her hands over her mouth.  It took some effort to manage words.  “A long nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was in a similar situation. Kind of. Maybe a little? This is based on my first time eating special brownies. I'm also enjoying a special brownie trip again. 
> 
> My personal feelings regarding the end is 1) Iron Bull requires FULL consent, meaning being sober, 2) he helped her TO the bathroom, Arida helped her IN the bathroom, and 3) this is shit they will never let her live down, especially considering she remembers everything that happens here. Muahahaha!


End file.
